1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank for a straddle-type vehicle that reliably leads fuel that has overflowed from a fuel fill opening to a safe area.
2. Description of Related Art
In a straddle-type vehicle, such as a scooter or under bone motorcycle or the like, a fuel tank that supplies fuel to an engine may be provided above a rear wheel. A fuel fill opening cover with a bowl like shape may be provided around the fuel fill opening to catch fuel that has overflowed and to prevent the fuel from flowing to high temperature areas such as the engine (see, for example, JP-A-2003-54468, pages 3-4, FIGS. 2-4). Furthermore, a drain hose that extends as far as an intermediate section between the front wheel and the rear wheel may be fitted to a drain hole formed in the fuel fill opening cover.
However, this structure has a drawback in that specialist components such as the fuel fill opening cover and the drain hose increase the manufacturing cost of the vehicle.